


A Long Night

by chickenstriptakesatrip



Category: Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Short Story, bram and simon being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:56:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14507307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickenstriptakesatrip/pseuds/chickenstriptakesatrip
Summary: It’s tech week for this years musical, and Simon is absolutely exhausted.





	A Long Night

After an entire month of poking and prodding, I had finally managed to get Bram Greenfeld to join the stage crew for our spring production of All Shook Up! And I was loving every moment. 

“You look adorable in hoodies,” I had said to him, handing him the mandatory black sweatshirt they were required to wear at all times, even rehearsals. 

He gave a smile in response, a blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

And now, as I watched him direct the freshman backstage, I can confirm my previous comments. 

Abby noticed my indiscreet staring and took the opportunity to make fun of me for it. 

“I can’t help it if my boyfriend just happens to look THAT good,” I say, throwing my hands up in defense. “It would be a crime for me to not notice.”

Abby laughed, nudging me playfully. "Are you ready for the show this weekend?" She asked, in reference to the play we were currently rehearsing. It was tech week, and everything was chaotic. My sister was in a constant panic, directing everything and everyone every night until 10 pm. Three nights in a row if it, and she was ready to explode. 

"As ready as I'll ever be!" I reply, sighing with one part enthusiasm, two parts anxious-beyond-belief. 

"Well good!" Abby says cheerfully, "because your scene is next." 

After that utter shit show, we had a half hour break to eat. I found Bram, and him and I walked over to the rest of our friends. Abby, Nick, and Leah, who had also been convinced to join stage crew, were sitting in a corner, already eating. Devouring, more accurately. All of us were starved. 

"Hey guys!" Leah greeted. "How did your scene go, Simon?" Asked Leah, tilting her head slightly with curiosity. 

I let out a laugh. "Terrible. I missed my cue and got about twelve death glares. Taylor almost beheaded me." 

Leah gave a sympathetic look. "I'm sorry."

All of us finished eating in less than ten minutes (like I said, STARVING) and we had a bit of down time to recover.

Abby and Nick excused themselves to work on homework, and Leah was forced to help Taylor run her lines, leaving me and my boyfriend sitting on the floor in the secluded band room. 

Slowly but surely, our fingers intertwined. 

I rested my head on his shoulder. "Bram," I whined.

"Hmm?" 

"I don't wanna go back. I'm tired and still hungry and I," I stop, lean up to kiss his cheek. "I just want to be here with you." 

Bram gave me a small smile. "I couldn't agree more."

The two of us sat there for a while, enjoying each other's presence. The room was so silent I swear I could hear my heartbeat. Because it was beating. Hard. Bram still did that to me. Made my heart jump like it was going to explode. Gave me butterflies. I don't know if a feeling like that would ever go away. It couldn't go away. I felt everything just a little to hard for it to leave.

Eventually Abby called us back, and Bram and I walked back to the theatre, our pinky's still entwined. 

The rest of the show went on without any interruptions, if you don't count the one minor error with one of the light fixtures. Other than that, it worked out pretty well.

 

I gave Bram a ride home from school. Both of us were exhausted, and I got a physical pain in my chest from knowing I still had math homework to do when I got home. 

"Simon?" Bram yawned.

"Yeah, Babe?" I asked. 

"My mom has an overnight shift tonight. She won't be home until after we get to school tomorrow. Can I come home with you?"

I smiled. "Yeah, if you want to." 

 

I snuck Bram upstairs with little to no trouble. "Little" being Bieber's excited yelp when he saw my boyfriend. Luckily, Bram knows how to shush him quickly. A simple pat of the head does the trick. 

Both of us were exhausted. We collapsed on my bed, not bothering to do anything else. I settled on to Bram’s chest. 

“Goodnight Simon.” He said, his eyes already closed. “I love you.” 

I kissed his forehead. “I love you too.”


End file.
